Transformers: FireFly
by ElizellaGalaxyFireLight
Summary: This story's about FireFly who grows up on Cybertron. It's poorly written but it helped me with getting my thoughts in order and having a small outline for my new character. I feel like she's a lot like me and I want her to be more childish than what this story portrays. Keep a look out for another story of this wonderful femme that will surprise you with her boldness and wisdom.


Transformers: Galaxy FireFly Prime

It was in a land of poverty that I was sparked. A place where there was wailing from hardships and despair. I onlined my optics to find happy but sad parental units. Both my creators looked like their paint hadn't been done for months, and their optics only held sadness while their smiles were filled with a peaceful joy. It was then that I realized I didn't have any bonds and I wondered if they would bond with me, but they never did.

It was in the middle of the night that I cried when my creator left carrier sick in bed. There was no medic there and he simply left with me in his arms. I finally took my sobs down to whimpers that I had while he sneaked through the streets at night. He kept trying to reassure me that I was going to be safe, but I wondered if I ever would be.

Suddenly, blue and red lights greeted us and a voice called out at my dad. I never caught the designation that was spoken, nor did I get the chance to say goodbye. I was taken from him, far from him while he was arrested for something I didn't know about.

My spark ached. I had no creator/creation bonds and I needed that the most. I cried while I sat in a modified car seat in the front of the enforcer that had taken me from my dad.

I remembered that night so clearly for a long time, the only thing unclear being my actual creators. I never knew their designations, and I was told later that my mech creator died while in prison from a common virus in the slums of Tiger Pax. My spark never had what it needed, and though I became quite smart for my age, I was emotionally unstable.

While in the sparkling center, I learned that many people simply did what they wanted. I tested the rules to make sure the person was firm, and when they weren't, it caused me to have panic attacks. I was later checked out by a medic and he said that my spark wasn't new, that I had lived a past life before.

After that I started to remember who I was before, and I could hardly believe how I had come to being this. I then learned that I had what I always imagined in my past life: a tiger beast form and an owl beast form. They actually called them a cyber-tiger and a cyber-hawk, but I knew no hawk had the silent wings of an owl.

My personality was the same as the one in my past life. I often played by myself because I couldn't stand playing with the other kids. It didn't help that they all thought I was a glorified seeker even after I hid my wings within the plates on my back. It was like trying to blend in and still getting marked as an outcast.

It was one day that was selected for adoption and a femme with pink and white paint was someone I looked forward to seeing, but she never adopted me. Her close friends came also and I also loved them, but they never adopted me.

When I got old enough to actually speak cybertronian, though I often spoke English, causing a lot of confusion amongst the caretakers, I asked the one question to Megatron himself.

"Why do you not adopt me? You come any chance you get with Orion and Elita-1."

He sighed and looked at me with an expression that told me he wasn't going to give me an answer.

"We will talk about this another time."

He had sounded so grave, and I realized that Orion hadn't come for a while.

It wasn't long after that that the sparklings and younglings were all rounded up into the youth sectors. I refused to go and ran away from the group, taking off and disappearing with my new found powers. I couldn't do much with them except protect myself, and I cried when many buildings had started to blow up around me.

Taking to the streets was very hard. Energon was becoming scarce, and I had to start stealing, but only for survival. I would steal what I could, hide it away, and make it last as long as I could. A little bit was always kept with me, just to back up my back-up tanks.

As I grew, I took to fighting others to protect the weaker ones. There were younglings that hadn't quite gotten into their adult frames that I took under my wing until they chose to leave. Many appreciated my help, but then left. I would then find them dead in an open field where a battle or other took place.

I quickly found myself getting closer to Iacon where the Autobots had their headquarters. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get that close, much less be in their ranks. I was a neutral and it showed when I helped both Autobot and Decepticon wounded on the field. Some were left for dead, but I didn't let them die. I quickly learned how to do patches and how to use my powers to help them survive. However, they would always end up leaving and I would never see them again, or at least, not alive. If I never saw them dead on the battle field, I could only hope that they were doing okay.

It was an interesting day when I actually allowed myself to get caught stealing energon. I often tried to keep my powers a secret, along with my beast modes, so to have gotten caught without using either one of those was something I didn't expect myself to do, but the Autobots were good at catching me. I was called a spy, but I never confirmed it.

They dragged me into their headquarters and I was brought before the leaders and I gasped at seeing Orion again, only now he was called Optimus Prime. I was still classified as a youngling, and therefore treated like one.

"What is your designation?"

I glared and growled deep in my vocalizer, "I'm surprised you don't remember, Orion."

"You will show respect to the Prime, youngling." Ironhide scolded.

I growled again, "Like you've shown me? As if! Not one of you has even wondered how much older I am than my frame!"

Optimus's optics grew wide for a moment.

"FireFly? But I thought you died in the youth sectors."

I nearly screamed and my powers flared, pushing everyone but Optimus into the walls.

"I _left_ the youth sectors because I knew what your war would cause! You never once thought about what would happen to your friend once you guys brought up that _**stupid**_ _**casket**_! Don't you know that the Allspark and Primus and Unicron and any Prime have similar energy signatures? You were looking and found a trap! Megatron is now under the control of the Fallen, a Prime who decided to break the rules for his own selfish desires! All Decepticons are now infected with a virus, and all you're doing is destroying your home!"

"What are you talking about, femme? Megatron caused this war." Ironhide countered.

"That's a lie! You never saw it, did you?! You can't say anything!" I then turned to Optimus, "When you saw him at that battle before he went to his quarters, were his optics silver or red?"

"Silver."

"What? That has nothing to do with this!"

I ignored Ironhide and asked, "And when he came out of his chambers, what color were his optics?"

"Red."

"The Fallen and the seven original Primes had red optics. They also had extensive powers. Connect the dots. Save your world."

I then turned to walk away, but he stopped me.

"FireFly, wait!"

I turned, letting him know I was listening.

"I know you can help."

"Yes, I can. The question is, will you let me, or will you continue in your mistakes. You and yours have a long way to go. If it takes you a whole war to learn your lessons, then I will not simply take away your problems. Figure out where you stand before you come to me."

I went to walk away again when Ironhide and an enforcer came at me. I pinned them both where they stood, then looked back at all of the ones in that room.

"I let you capture me. In reality, you can't touch me. Oh, and Optimus. Do me a favor, when this war ends and we live in peace, do what you wanted to do a long time ago. I'm still the _**child**_ you once knew."

A/N

Hey, this is just something I whipped up at the thought of my new character for Transformers. This is actually a poor version, but it gives me a little bit of a background check and an outline. I want her to be a little more child-like than in this story. I'll probably try to do a different one later.

Just a heads up, this is the end of this one. I was just doing a little sprint to help my thoughts organize themselves. Sorry.


End file.
